1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrically-actuated motor and, more particularly, to an electrically-actuated A.C. or D.C. motor providing differential traction for a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The two driving wheels of an axle of an electric motor vehicle are each driven separately by an electric traction motor. Each driving wheel is fastened on a hollow shaft and the two hollow shafts are supported on a common rigid stationary shaft. Thus, mechanical decoupling of the two driving wheels is achieved and the slippage of one of the wheels otherwise occurring in negotiating curves is avoided.
The full speed of rotation of the driving wheels is always present at the support of the hollow shafts on the rigid shaft, which makes use of grease- or oil-lubricated bearings, particularly anti-friction bearings, necessary. Therefore, the outside diameter of the hollow shaft must be made relatively large. Furthermore, no spring or cushioning apparatus is provided for the hollow shaft with the large gear or for the traction motors, which can result in a degrading of the running performance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electrically-actuated motor providing differential traction for a vehicle in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an electrically actuated motor having comparatively reduced weight that is highly efficient. Such a motor will reduce the overall weight of a vehicle preventing mechanical power loss and allowing for longer trips to be taken before the batteries discharge.